Mistletoe
by SoccerLexie
Summary: Takes place in season 3, spoilers for Santa in the Slush Fluff, 1st try, short and kinda sweet. Just a bored one shot. What Booth and Brennan were thinking before/during the infamous mistletoe scene. Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Bones!


Caroline doesn't know who she's messed with. So, she's feeling puckish? Or has Angela been talking with her? I haven't gathered enough evidence to make an informed hypothesis, but right now, I don't care. It doesn't seem morally correct that I have no qualms against this. I know that biological urges is a factor, but I know it's something more. I know its some deeper connection, and I haven't even kissed him yet!

I am experiencing some feelings of unease; what if he doesn't react? What if he remains impartial to me? I know that he has been aroused by me before; I am an attractive woman, and he is only an alpha male, with "needs", but that's purely biological. What if he does react? What if he is appalled by my actions and refuses to help me?

I better pull my emotions in check. Pop a piece of gum in, Winter Mint is his favorite. Damn! He's here. I have to hang this up, but I didn't want to be too obvious. But I guess the less explanation, the better… I only hope that Caroline arrives soon!

* * *

Finally, a breakthrough! Poor guy, he deserves to be put to rest by Christmas. Bones'll be psyched; maybe I'll let her tag along with me when we go out to get the… There she is. Man, I'm not even near her, yet my heart is pounding away.

Focus. Focus. Ignore her piercing, intelligent eyes. Ignore the way that dress hugs all the right curves. Ignore the way that one lock of hair sits on her cheek, just begging me to push it behind her ear and caress her smooth, warm cheek and… Focus. Kringle. Case. Money, pickpocket? Bones in sewer… Bones.

What is she doing? What is that? Mistletoe?! Since when does Bones hang up mistletoe, or partake in any of those traditions? Oh God. Focus, she's your partner. There's a line, one that you set up. It's better this way. Okay… Case.

Wait, what did she just say?

* * *

"…kiss, under the mistletoe." Oh God. I knew you were listening.

"What?" Is Booth upset?

"It's the only way she'll make Christmas for my family." Son of a! I thought finally…

"By having us kiss?"

"Yeah…" Can't you just give me this moment? I just want a taste, Booth. Don't overcomplicate it.

"Why?" Why am I asking this? I should just accept it. Focus. Don't, just don't show anything. Except shock. Just run on autopilot. It'll, be, nothing. Just a small, awkward bump in the road. Stick to the line. Damn it. She moved closer… Wait, did I just say 'have a talk with Caroline?' Have I lost my mind?

Blah blah blah. Why are we still talking? I've lost control of what I'm saying. Is that even possible? I never would have thought so, not before I met Booth, at least. It'll be, nothing. Just an impartial kiss for a certain amount of steamboats and it'll. Be. Over?

Caroline looked over expectantly.

* * *

_How do I start this without looking like I want it to happen and seeming-_

_I will gladly start this if you won't, Booth. _ She couldn't help grinning inside at the look on his face.

Dr. Brennan, cold? No way. Unemotional? Are you kidding me? She's warm and soft and really, really sexy. And all this from a kiss? If they ever ignored that line and gave in, well, who knows what would happen.

She reached up and grabbed his jacket, but gently. He looked in her eyes, and they both knew that this wasn't just for Caroline.

Screw the steamboats. I'm going for as long as possible. I am going to make this last. Who knows when I'll get another chance like this? He's so kind and cautious, but I can taste the underlying passion. He was right. He doesn't need gum. He tastes so, so right, so, Booth. Delicious. It's utterly ridiculous to think someone could taste appealing, but Booth, as usual, was the exception for the rule.

Somewhere, the awkward steamboats turned to passionate, warm, and oh-so sexy affections.

Who pulled away first? Who had the restraint to remember to outside world, Caroline, and the line? Neither knew, but by the pained look in both the chocolate and melting-ice pair, whoever it was wasn't thrilled in the least bit.


End file.
